Harmony Drabbles
by gleelover101
Summary: "She had always been envious of girls like Lavender and Cho. Although she was envious, she never exactly hated them. But now, while Harry was telling Ron all about his kiss with Cho, she never hated anyone more than her in her life." Harmony Drabbles.
1. Hate

**Harmony Drabbles.**

She had always been envious of girls like Lavender and Cho.

They had pretty faces, legs that seemed to go on forever and they caught all the boys' attention.

Although she was envious, she never exactly hated them.

But right now sitting in the Common Room while Harry was telling Ron all about his kiss with Cho, she never hated anyone more than her in her whole life.


	2. Safe

She was fifty feet of the ground, deathly afraid of heights, and off to save an innocent man locked up in tower, yet she didn't feel an ounce of fear.

Somehow Harry made her feel safe.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and buried her face on his shoulder.

She doubted she'd feel this safe if anyone but Harry was with her.


	3. Great Wizard

I dashed towards Harry and threw my arms around him.

"Hermione!" he said, turning red from embarrassment.

"You're a great wizard you know Harry?" I murmured after I let go of him.

"I'm not as good as you."

"Me! Books and cleverness- there are more important things- friendship and bravery- oh Harry, be careful!" I said tearing up a bit.

As I walked towards the purple fire my heart throbbed as I imagined what would happen if Harry died.

_He can't die. He just can't._


	4. Yule Ball

I smoothened my periwinkle blue dress and descended the stairs slowly, all eyes on me. I could see Harry staring at Cho who I admit, looked very pretty in her elegant robes.

I felt a pang of jealousy but brushed it of quickly. It was my night. I deserve to have fun.

But as I reached the last step and took Viktor's hand, I realized the only way I could really enjoy my evening was if Harry was my date and he was the one dancing with me, not Viktor.


	5. Tears

When Harry entered the Portrait Hole, everyone burst into celebration and people started cheering.

Then Ginny Weasley came running towards him and then... and then Harry kissed her.

His eyes sought mine and I flashed him a smile because he deserved to be happy.

I was crying inside.


	6. Time

"Come on Harry, you've almost got it right. Just a bit more practice." I nagged trying not to sound tired but in reality I was exhausted.

"Summoning charms are too hard and every time I try; a big, ugly dragon suddenly pops up in my mind." He whined. "And I'm really tired Hermione. And I bet you are too."

Stifling a yawn, I answer, "Not at all, and besides The Triwizard Tournament is more important."

He doesn't look convinced though and says, "Hermione, you look really tired. I'll just stay up here and practice alone."

I shake my head and smile. "I'll stay with you."

Because really, does she need to have an excuse to spend time with him?


	7. Draught of Living Death

"Mr. Potter, I asked you to make Draught of Living Death, not to mix random ingredients into a cauldron to create this bubbling mess." Snape sneered while peering over Harry's potion which in Hermione's opinion, wasn't that bad and would be much better if Snape would stop hurling comments to Harry and making him feel agitated.

A few Slytherins laughed and Snape, wearing a satisfied smirk said, "Another 'Dreadful' for that potion then Potter."

Hermione, who was _this_ close to stuffing Snape's head in her cauldron finally snapped and said, "Well it would've been much better if you'd had stopped badgering him all the time and let him be!"

The room suddenly became unusually quiet and disbelieving eyes stared at me. Snape turned his beady eyes towards me and pursed his lips in a thin line. "Detention Miss Granger. And ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry turned towards me and mouthed a heartfelt "thank you".

I flushed beet red and returned to making my potion.

What can I say? I'd do anything for Harry.


	8. Notice

Harry doesn't notice her the way she wants him too. Viktor Krum does.

So when Viktor corners her one day in the library, asking her if she wants to go to the Yule Ball with her, she hesitates at first and thinks of Harry.

But then she reminds herself that they are just friends, and he likes Cho.

So she musters up her best smile and says she'd loved to even if she's desperately wishing it was Harry who was asking her right now.


	9. Date

She's sitting at the Three Broomsticks with Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter waiting for Harry to arrive after his date with_ Cho. _

The taste on her tongue is bitter and she absolutely hates the idea of Harry and Cho together.

So when Harry arrives a few minutes later looking rather disgruntled and tells her the disaster that happened at Madam Pudiffoots, she can't help the feeling of wanting to jump up and down when she knows she should feel otherwise for her friend.

Harry was too good for Cho anyway.


	10. Hospital Wing

She was stuck in the Hospital wing on a Friday afternoon sporting a runny nose, aching throat and a terrible headache. The potion Madam Pomfrey had given her was taking longer than usual to act up, and she was in a bad mood. Not only did she feel like shite, she also missed one of the most important lessons in Charms this week.

A visit from Harry and a quick peck on the cheek made her day though, and she practically forgot everything else.


End file.
